the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aquaman (film)
File:Aquaman ver11 xxlg.jpg There is a dispute over which version of the poster is more appropriate for the article this one or this one?TriiipleThreat (talk) 17:04, 6 October 2018 (UTC) :I would say the choice is completely arbitrary purely in terms of the image itself, but at 720×897 pixels the larger one violates WP:IMAGERES. Betty Logan (talk) 23:48, 6 October 2018 (UTC) :I would say the former since it is more representative of the titular character. In short, it is better "visual identification" for the topic to actually see the main character and the underwater setting. Erik (talk | ) (ping me) 11:57, 8 October 2018 (UTC) Please correct the cast section where you say the fisherman king and his family are motion capture, James already said it was make up (https://comicbook.com/dc/2018/07/13/aquaman-fishermen-practical-effects/) you can see it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ1YIS4s0Mw?t=66) — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 01:43, 10 December 2018 (UTC) Trident. The spear used by Aquaman's mother is described as a "trident", "trident" means literally "three teeth", this spear, however, has five tines so should be called a "quindent". (talk) 19:48, 14 December 2018 (UTC) :Slate does have a pre-release bit about this.https://slate.com/culture/2017/11/why-does-aquamans-trident-have-five-prongs.html Before the SMOFs start in on this, we (Wikipedia) generally follow what the reliable sources say. :I haven't seen this film (honestly, not my kind of gig), but my own random sampling of the sources currently used doesn't seem to mention either weapon. All I have is the casual uncertainty of the Slate piece. - SummerPhDv2.0 21:05, 14 December 2018 (UTC) When Aquaman challenges his brother he holds a five pointed spear, the brother says, "I see that you have our mother's TRIDENT", one of several times it is referred to as such. I have actually seen the film. (talk) 19:22, 16 December 2018 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 15 December 2018 Change the "mixed reviews" to "generally favorable reviews from critics" Ashakkar66 (talk) 16:03, 2 January 2019 (UTC) : Not done: please provide reliable sources that support the change you want to be made. ‑‑'ElHef' ( ) 17:28, 2 January 2019 (UTC) Requested change I just saw the film earlier this evening and I was reading the article when I noticed three things that are incorrect, and should be updated. The errors exist in the following paragraph, and the first sentence of the paragraph after that. Orm visits Arthur in captivity and announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. He offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava. Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. Together, Arthur and Mera journey to the Sahara desert where the trident was forged and unlock a holographic message that leads them to Sicily, Italy, where they retrieve the trident's coordinates. Meanwhile, Orm provides David with a prototype Atlantean battle suit to kill Arthur, imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal, and coerces the remaining kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge their allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface. After modifying Orm's technology, a fully armored David rechristens himself as Black Manta and ambushes Arthur and Mera in Sicily, injuring Arthur before being thrown off a cliff to his apparent death. I'm not requesting to change the whole thing. Just a couple of words in a few sentences. The changes (in bold) I propose or request are: Orm has Arthur brought before him in chains, and announces Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. He offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava. Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. Together, Arthur and Mera journey to the Sahara desert where the trident was forged and unlock a holographic message that leads them to Sicily, Italy, where they retrieve the trident's coordinates. Meanwhile, Orm provides David with a prototype Atlantean weapon to kill Arthur, imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal, and coerces the remaining kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge their allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface. After modifying Orm's prototype weapon into a battle suit, David rechristens himself as Black Manta and ambushes Arthur and Mera in Sicily, injuring Arthur before being thrown off a cliff to his apparent death. As you can see, the changes are minor, but reflect what actually happened in the film. I would've made these minor changes myself, but the page is semi-protected. Aidensdaddy2k9 (talk) 04:13, 13 January 2019 (UTC) Semi-protected edit request on 17 January 2019 (talk) 01:58, 17 January 2019 (UTC) : Not done: it's not clear what changes you want to be made. Please mention the specific changes in a "change X to Y" format and provide a reliable source if appropriate. DannyS712 (talk) 02:09, 17 January 2019 (UTC) Trivia The following could be included in the main Wikipage:- From 2004 to 2009 Jason Momoa worked in the science fiction tv series Stargate Atlantis. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 07:12, 22 January 2019 (UTC) :Why? This article is about the Aquaman movie, not Stargate:Atlantis. It's not even a page about Jason Momoa, except insofar as he is related to the movie. Wikipedia pages are not for listing indiscriminate trivia. --Khajidha (talk) 14:12, 4 February 2019 (UTC)